Serrakaan
| powers=Kraata powers| mask=Great Sverron| tools=Two Double Blade Staffs, two longswords| status=Alive| location=Unknown| pron=Sear-ruh-kan}} Serrakaan is a Makuta, and a member of the Brootherhood of Makuta. He is the Makuta of the southernmost island. He is currently the only Makuta that Teridax let live, and now romes the universe, waiting for his next mission. Biography Serrakaan's origin of creation is unknown, but he was not created in the Matoran Universe. However it is assumed that like all Makuta, was created 100,000 years ago by the Great Spirit Mata Nui from a pool of the substance known as Antidermis on one of the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. He would become a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of Mata Nui and maintaining order in the universe. Serrakaan was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the universe. Following the events of the Matoran Civil War, Miserix assigned Serrakaan to oversee the southernmost island of the Matoran Universe. At the same time, he was instructed to observe and study the Rahi and species that resided in the lands surrounding his territory. Serrakaan proceeded to construct a massive fortress on his island, where he continued to create Rahi. Serrakaan was sent on a number of missions involving his talents as an assassin. He never left a trace of his presence wherever he went on missions, but all of his victims had similar, if not identical wounds. And all of the victims were always covered in blood. Pirates and smugglers became weary and fearful of the knew disturbance killing so many feared organizations, that eventually they made a name for the so called murderer. They called him "the Blood Summoner". Many people had different opinions of "the Blood Summoner". Some said that it was an unknown creature that killed them, others, that it was a disease, where their body lost it's ability to hold blood inside of it. Either way, neither of them were true. However, Miserix did not prefer to send Serrakaan to kill so many people, but when an offense toward the Brootherhood was made, Miserix would bring it to the attention of Serrakaan. There was one day when Serrakaan was on a mission and didn't kill a victim, when he easily could have. Reasons for this were unknown, but eventually, the same individual was captured by the Brootherhood, for the theft of a very powerful artifact. The prisoner was the leader of a powerful smugglers briggade, until Icarax destroyed it. Miserix ordered Serrakaan to kill the leader of the briggade, but instead, he took him and teleported him off the island. He let him live once again, and it was becomeing clear to Zorron, "the Leader of the Brigade", that Serrakaan had no interest in killing him. In later years to come, he was summoned by Teridax to attend a meeting between the Brotherhood at the convocation chamber on Destral, where he revealed his plan to overthrow Mata Nui. When given the choice of following either Teridax or Miserix, Serrakaan was among the first to side with Teridax, who assumed dominance over the Brotherhood shortly after. He then returned to his island, leaving it only on rare occasions. Serrakaan went on several more blood filled missions before he once again encountered Zorron. He killed everyone accept Zorron, and once again left Zorron without any of his soldiers left. Zorron confronted "the Blood Summoner" in an attempt to kill himself, but Serrakaan did not. He instead took Zorron to his fortress and subjected him to experimentation. Once this was finished, he set Zorron free as his most powerful servant. Eventually Serrakaan, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. However, he did not let the Ninrah Ghosts do anything to it, as he wanted to add his own modifications. Before the Brotherhood was revealed to have betrayed the Great Spirit, Serrakaan had a team of Toa Hagah assigned to him, a gift from Teridax for his loyalty towards him. However, Serrakaan expressed little care for the welfare of his team, solely wanting bodyguards who would obey his every command, no matter how dangerous his orders may be. He assigned Zorron to find Toa for him that were worthy of being his toa bodyguards. Zorron found nine Toa, all of different elements, and took them to Serrakaan's fortress for treatment, and experimentation. However, Serrakaan wanted one more Toa to be found, one who was capable of leading his team of powerful Toa. Eventually Zorron found one named Ellendiss. Serrakaan eventually kidnapped Ellendiss from a remote island and subjected him to constant exposure to Shadow energy. Ellendiss, alongside nine other Toa, were subjected to shadow experimentation for five whole years before he released them. The effects of Serrakaan's treatment toward the Toa was extreamely severe. So severe in fact, that they lost their former ideas and hopes of their former lives, and each expressed extreame loyalty to Serrakaan. He gave them all hooded robes to mark them, in a sense, as his servants. In addition, the Toa had successfully managed to gain control over the element of Shadow, while keeping their original elemental power. Since then, Serrakaan has trained the Toa in many forms of combat, and taught them how to control their elemental powers to the point the could nearly control their nova state. During this time, Serrakaan was sent on a number of mysterious and secret missions, having by this point become Teridax's most trusted assassin. One of Serrakaan's mission involved the killing of a Turaga named Ulnar on a Matoran inhabited island. He encountered resistance from Pertara's Team, the Turaga's protectors. In the long and bloody battle that followed, Serrakaan was able to kill Divac, Gapun, Namvax, Cardack, and finaly Pertara. He then attempted to kill Toa Korasaunt, but actualy just severely injured him. He then killed Ulnar by electrocuting him to death. Once he left the fortress, he attempted to kill Toa Treedaka, but the Toa was able to barely escape. Several years before the events of the war with the Order of Mata Nui, Serrakaan returned to Destral, and rarely ever left after that. War with the Order of Mata Nui When the secretive Order of Mata Nui declared war on the Brotherhood, Serrakaan aided in the war efforts. He went back to Destral about a few hours before the attack began, Icarax had left, and another Makuta seized the oppurtinity to sit on the throne. However, Serrakaan wanted not the throne, for he had enough respect for Teridax to know his place in the Brootherhood. When the battle came Serrakaan observed the battle that was occuring over the island far below the high tower. He left his post at one of the towers and went to his quarters to spirit a few important items off the island. He then went into the throne room, and serveyed the damage done to the front gate. He was about to leave when Toa Taro and Korasant entered and challenged him to a duel. After a short fight, Serrakaan wounded Taro, thus distracting Korasant long enough to leave the throne room. He went into his quarters and waited for the battle to come to him. About an hour later, Taro, now healed, came into Serrakaan's quarters with Korasant, and searched for him. Serrakaan surprised the two Toa and caught them off guard. After a long fight that destryed most of his quarters, Serrakaan knocked Taro unconsciece, and only had Korasant to deal with. Their fight eventually lead to one of Destral's highest towers, and Serrakaan had been wearing down on Korasant physically and in spirit. Eventually he disarmed Korasant and delivered a near fatal blow. He then lifted Korasant off the ground by his neck and stabbed him right through the chest. He then threw his body off the tower to plumet to the ground far below. However, when Serrakaan looked over the edge of the tower to see if Korasant had survived, Korasant was no where in sight. Serrakaan looked down and saw the O.O.M.N. advanceing toward the main fortress, and so he assaulted them from the tower with highly advanced Krata Powers. After a few minutes of perpetual murder, the O.O.M.N. began to launch their catapults at the tower where Serrakaan was. Serrakaan then leapt off the tower, and in mid air he shape shifted into a massive dragonlike beast. The beast went down among the O.O.M.N. members and was reeking terrible havoc among the O.O.M.N.'s front lines. About an hour of this horror went on until the havoc drew the attention of Tobduk. Tobduk was fending off the Dragon very well, until Serrakaan transformed back into his normal shadow titan form. A long battle began, with both powerful individuals destroying everything in their path. At one point in the battle tobduk was almost killed if it were not for the timely intervention of Taro, who had apparently recovered from his injurys just long enough to save Tobduk from electocution. Serrakaan savagely attacked Taro, tearing a large, bloody gash in his torso, rendering him unable to fight. Tobduk returned to the battle with a savage blow to Serrakaan's head, knocking him into the side of the Destral fortress. Serrakaan engaged Tobduk once again in a grueling battle, involving alot of blood. Eventually at the end of the battle , when both Serrakaan and Tobduk were worn and beaten, Serrakaan witnessed one of his fellow Makuta getting crushed by an unatural force. Serrakaan, seeing that Tobduk was defeated, and that Teridax's plan had succeeded, saw no reason to stay on Destral, so he teleported away, and had not been seen by the O.O.M.N. again. Teridax's Reign Serrakaan has rarely been seen during Teridax's reign. But he is obviousely still alive, as there have been reports of killings involving unnatural blood loss. Serrakaan has however been confined to his fortress since he left Destral, and he hardly ever leaves. He has however sent his ten spies/assassins out to kill any Toa or O.O.M.N. members that may have been involved with the assault on Destral. Many stray Toa have been killed by his assassins, and a recent target that Serrakaan appointed was Jareroden's team of Toa agents, as they were all present for the battle at Destral. However two key members of the team had recently split off from the rest, so Serrakaan personally went to search for them. He eventually tracked them to a remote island in the southern chain, and he was very close to locating them, however he was attacked by a patrol of robots that were of Makuta Benjarmin's makeing. Serrakaan began to kill all of the ones in sight, and one of them got away to report Serrakaan's presence to his master. Benjarmin emediately knew who was responsible for the destruction just by the vivid description of the assailant. And so, Benjarmin went out to confront Serrakaan, as he was sumewhat curious as to why Serrakaan was on his island, and why he was still alive. But Benjarmin deduced that the reason for his life being spared by Teridax was because of his extreme loyalty, and because Teridax always favored Serrakaan above most other Makuta. Benjarmin soon found Serrakaan killing all of his robots, and after Serrakaan killed the last one, Benjarmin made his presence known. He challenged Serrakaan to a duel, as he was some what curious about Serrakaan's fighting capabilities. And so, the battle soon started, and Serrakaan was alot more agile then Benjarmin had guessed, but he still brought a good fight to the dark Makuta. Benjarmin nearly destroyed half of the island with a cyclone he summoned arround him and Serrakaan, as to cause difficulty in Serrakaan's elegant fighting style. Eventually, the cyclon deteriorated when Serrakaan sent it, and Benjarmin crashing into the side if the mountain. Serrakaan then demonstrated his control over the elements, as he launched massive chunks of stone at Benjarmin. Benjarmin avoided most of them, but he eventually took the brunt of one of them later in the battle. Serrakaan received a few massively hard blows from Benjarmin during the fight, but he still went on as if they were mere gestures. Serrakaan severely crippled Benjarmin's eyesight when he blasted laser vision into Benjarmin's eyes. But Benjarmin struck back and sent the dark Makuta falling far to the ground. When Benjarmin thought he had finished the fight however, Serrakaan struck him with an unknown form of lightning. The lightning severely wounded Benjarmin, as it blew of most of his right side. He lost both legs, his right arm, and most of his skull from the blast, and thus, he was in no position to fight. Serrakaan confronted him and said telepathically to Benjarmin. "The "Dark Lord" can't save you now" This phrase from Serrakaan indicated to Benjarmin that Serrakaan knew of the "Dark Lord"'s Presence in the universe, and this shocked Benjarmin, as he did not know of anyone who knew of the Dark Lord besides himself and Krendarr. After Serrakaan said this, he teleported away, still looking for the two toa, however he never found them. Eventually he returned to his fortress and awaited word from his assassins. They reported that they found the two Toa, and that they had captured one of them. This pleased Serrakaan very much, and he commanded them to take her to is fortress to await his...modifications. Serrakaan however did not know that other toa were tracking the toa he had captured, and the trail led to Serrakaan's base on the southernmost island. A team of toa under the command of Toa Jareroden came to the island and began their search, but after their arrival, Toa Galika got lost, and eventually wound up finding Serrakaan's secluded fortress, and she made the mistake of going inside, and she was not seen since. Jareroden went on a desperate search, but when he and his team came across the fortress, they were attacked by a massive dragonlike beast, after a large battle, they were eventually able to imprison it with a Toa seal, and they went into the fortress afterward. Jareroden accidentally got seperated from his friends in the massive fortress, but this still did not stop his search for Galika. He finally found a secret passage that led deep under the fortress, and he eventually found Galika. She was screaming, and she was covered in blood, and she seemed to not even acknowledge Jareroden's presence. She was in a comotose state, where she could not wake up, and she was convulsing and screaming out about something with White eyes? The toa that Serrakaan had captured escaped from the cell she was in and did her best to escape, until she stumbled upon Serrakaan himself. He easily avoided her attacks, and sent attacks of his own back at her. Kelvar then landed a hit on Serrakaan with a lightning strike, she then began to blast shadow energy at the Makuta. Serrakaan was surprised at her abilities, but he showed a strange sense of reluctance while fighting her, as if he did not want to actually kill her. Eventually, Kelvar caused the ceiling to colapse as they were fighting, wich gave her just enough time to escape Serrakaan's grasp. Serrakaan went arround his fortress looking for her, but he only found a few other team members of Jareroden, and killed them with his unatural blood powers. After this, he left the fortress, and traveled to a secondary base he had on an island far from the one he just left. He once again sent out his assassins, to kill Jareroden and his team, however, they met resistance from Kelvar and Telnor, who were fighting them off. Serrakaan has since not been seen out in the open, but it is rumored that his assassins were spotted near the Northern Continent. He sent several more of his assassins out to kill the other toa of Jareroden's team, however, the base of the assassins was discovered by Treedaka and Kelvar, and a reocurring battle with one of the assassins led to the death of one of the assassins. This enraged Ellendiss, to the point where he was hunting Kelvar. Eventually Serrakaan's assassins were being wiped out by the forces of good, and soon only two were left out of the ten. Ellendiss and the toa of fire were left, and Ellendiss saught revenge. Serrakaan found out about the death of his assassins, and he was, to put it in kind words, displeased. So, he decided to kill the ones mostly responsible for their deaths, Kelvar, and Telnor. He sent Ellendiss to deal with Kelvar, and Serrakaan personally went to kill Telnor. He traped Telnor on a part of the Northern Continent, and then proceeded to confront him. Telnor was not as afraid as Serrakaan would have liked, and this angered Serrakaan. Telnor and Serrakaans battle destroyed the nearby climate, and devastated anything closer. They were both powerful individuals, and Telnor's mask gave him a natural advantage in combat against Serrakaan. Soon, Serrakaan wore Telnor down with his overwhelming combat techneiques. Telnor leapt away and sent a massive fire blast at Serrakaan, and knocked Serrakaan slamming into the side of the mountain. Serrakaan was greatly angered by this, and savagely attacked Telnor, nearly severing his leg. Telnor, who was greatly wounded, could not hold back Serrakaan any longer. Telnor was almost dead from the exuastion, much less the wound he had received, and he stood there, near death. Serrakaan came to him and enveloped him in his cloak, about to extract the light from his foe. However, Telnor, in his final attempt to stop Serrakaan, went into a nova like state, and sacrifeced himself so that Serrakaan might die. Telnor, while in Serrakaan's grasp, gathered all of the energy he had, and exploded it into a fire blast so large, that everything in a mile radius was burnt to a crisp. Due to Serrakaans close proximity to Telnor, as he had him in his claws, it blew Serrakaan away. Serrakaan soon recovered from the blast, but showed a trace of injury. His cloak was blown off in the process, so now Serrakaan was exposed. Telnor was laying there, barely breathing. Serrakaan felt that his most powerful servan Ellendiss was in grave danger, so he left Telnor for dead, and went to look for him. He found Ellendiss, burnt and badly beaten.So Serrakaan took him to his fortress to recouperate. Serrakaan stayed in his fortress, for a long time, and as not been seen since. Abilities and Traits Serrakaan is a mysterious and quiet sort, even for a Makuta, who rarely socializes with anyone, and as a result, is rarely seen. Despite this, he is a fanatical believer in Teridax's scheme, and has expressed extreme loyalty him the Makuta over the years. He is a skilled warrior, and a master of combat, and these talents have been focused towards Serrakaan's occupation as a master assassin. Serrakaan is not arrogant like all the other Makuta. He is confident in his powers, but he knows there're very few beings in the universe more powerful than him, so he never underestemates his opponents. He is cold, merciless, and dangerouse, he does not kill for pleasure, contrary to popular belief, but if beings challenge him in combat, he will do whataver nessescary to kill them. Anyone who sees him will generally be killed, as Serrakaan does not want himself to be seen by others, especially on missions, he will kill all in the area, so as to make it impossible for beings recognize him. Like all Makuta, Serrakaan possesses forty-two abilities belonging to the Kraata they created, along with telepathy, elemental Shadow powers, and the ability to shapeshift. However unlike other Makuta, little effort is required for Serrakaan to shapeshift, even if it is into something massive. He demonstrated his mastery of the shapeshift power during the battle of Destral, when he shifted from his Cloaked titan form to a dragonlike form. Serrakaan is also the only known practitioner of the deadly black lightning. It is one of the most powerful forms of lightning, and it usually kills the target in one shot. He has also been seen on several occasions to consume others light energy. He did this to several Mercinaries, and Pirates, and a few Toa. The effects are different from that of a shadow leach, and alot more painful. He imbeds his claws and fangs into the body of the captured, and feasts on their energy, light or darkness. He has been known to also feast on their life energy, and thus, killing them, but it is rare of him to do this. He can turn the ones who survived the feast into his dark servants or slaves, an effect that is similar to the shadow leach, accept he has complete control of them, and can kill them on a whim. He attampted to do this with Toa Telnor, but he was interupted when Telnor blasted him away in an explosion, so the effects are bound to be different from others, but it has not been seen as to how it has effected Telnor yet. Serrakaan's voice has never been heard by anyone, as he never speaks. No one has ever heard his voice, but all who know of Serrakaan would expect it to be terrible. Serrakaan will never speak, unless he is forced to by a given situation. That meaning, he being faced by someone who is almost completely resilient to the power of his mask. Serrakaan's voice almost imbeads fear into the soul of those who hear it, they will never forget the sound of his voice, no matter how much they wish they could. It will leanger in their mind forever, and when all is quiet, they will hear it, echoing in their ears, and it will continue to disturb them for the rest of their lives, which, if he does use his voice, won't be very long. A small side note, is that his power scream is also terrifying. It stings the ears of those who hear it, and blood begins to exit their ears, and other places. Serrakaan's vocal powers, (Voice, Power Scream, Scream, Etc.) Are suspected to be results of his mask. His mask makes any noise that comes from his mouth extreamely horrific and terrible. But his voice is actually one of his most powerful weapons, one can only wonder why he never uses it. Serrakaan is a master of all known combat forms in the Matoran Universe. He has also created a combat form that only he knows. It is mixed with unbelieveably strong blows, and bluring speed. A combanation of both is rare to find amongst Makuta, but Serrakaan is an acception. He changes his combat style depending on who he fights. However, during his fight with a Toa named Telnor, he used a different combat form that was extreamely overwhelming and deadly. It was not one ever seen in the Matoran Universe either. Another trait or habit he has demonstrated is that he uses his mask power before he engages a foe, if the foe is resistant to it's power, he will engage in combat. Several beings have speculated on reasons he rarely socializes, and several conclusions have been made. One, that he does not speak to people that he does not respect, and in turn, he rarely admires anyone enough to respect them. The effect of Serrakaan's prescence is disturbing. People start spitting blood out of their mouths, and eyes, and soon, blood starts to tear out of the body, in other words, they lose so much blood, that they die, and fall in a pool of their own blood. Serrakaan has demonstrated this ability many times, and has been dubbed the Blood Summoner for this reason. Another way Serrakaan is portrayed, is that he is always concealed by a black hood and cloak. No one has ever seen his true form, not even Teridax. The only visible feature he has on his body, are his hands, and his cold red eyes. Mask and Tools Serrakaan wears the Kanohi Sverron, the Mask of Ultimate Fear. It is a Great Kanohi, and the only one of it's kind. This mask makes the wearer able to completely control fear and it is practically always in use, as the beings in his presence are always in a constant state of fear, even if they don't even see him. The mask automatically affects Serrakaan's voice, makeing it alot more powerful than it would normally be. The mask also gives Serrakaan dark powers that cannot be explaned by being a Makuta alone. Such as his ability to make beings drown in their own blood. That is just one of the advantages that the mask gives him. When in his presence, a being's ability to speak will cease, though they will retain their ability scream. Serrakaan's armor is nearly impenetrable. It is unknown as to where he made it, but he did not have it made by the Ninrah ghosts. No one knows as to weather the look of his armor changed when he evolved into Antidermis, in fact, no one has ever seen his armor. It is known that his armor is incredibly strong, as it was able to resist the incredible force of Benjarmin's sword during their confrontation. His chest plate however was shattered by Makuta Dredzek in the Eternal Game, it is unknown as to how Dredzek did it, but since it was an alternate version of Serrakaan, the same rules did not apply. There have not been any other documentations of Serrakaans armor being broken any other time however. Serrakaan has been known, most notoriously during his fight with another Makuta named Benjarmin, to have used a long sword with powerful precision. That particular long sword is actually half of a very long staff/spear. He has used the staff on rare occasions. He also can use each individual blade on the staff for the effect of two long swords, but this is very rare, as Serrakaan only uses two when the foe is a very powerful close combatant. He carries his weapons at all times, up the sleeves of his cloak. They can be shrunk into small metal batons that are small enough to slide up and down his sleeves at will. It is speculated that he uses magnetism to shrink the weapons, but it may just be in their design. Stats Forms Below is a list of known forms taken by Serrakaan. Trivia *Serrakaan was created by user Serrakaan1407. *Serrakaan is considered Serrakaan1407's Self MOC. *Serrakaan's codename is: "The Blood Summoner" *Serrakaan is one of the only known Makuta that Teridax let live during his reign. *Serrakaan is one of the only Makuta "along with Teridax" to control the elements. *Serrakaan has no alternates, he is the only one of his kind. *Serrakaan's Mask, "The Great Kanohi Sverron", is the only one in exsistence. *Serrakaan has not always been his name. *Serrakaan's form and personality was based off of The Witch King of Angmar. *Serrakaan is TALLER than Titan Mata Nui. See Also Gallery:Serrakaan Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Dark Origins '' *''The Jareroden Saga'' *''Benjarmin's Blog'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''The Shadows Coil'' *''The Championship of Death 2'' (upcoming) *''The Glory Wars'' (upcoming) *''Dark Realities'' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:J97-S1407 Storyline